


Exegesis

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [807]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony is transferred from Gibbs' team.





	Exegesis

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/17/2001 for the word [exegesis](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/07/17/exegesis).
> 
> exegesis  
> Exposition; explanation; especially, a critical explanation of a text.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #455 Transfer.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Exegesis

“You're being transferred.”

“What?” Tony stared at Gibbs, wanting an exegesis.

Secretly, McGee and Ziva cheered. Finally, they would get a chance to be SFA. 

Outloud, McGee asked, “What did you do, Tony?”

Ziva simply offered, “Congratulations.”

“Effective immediately, you will report to Vance. He will explain everything.”

Tony just continued to stare at Gibbs in shock. He didn't understand what was happening.

Gibbs gave him a half smile and nodded to Vance's office. Tony was getting his own team. He just didn't know it, yet. Tony had refused so many promotions in the past that this time they hadn't even asked and just forced the promotion on Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
